Data networks, such as the Internet, allow a wide variety of information to be accessed. However, the volume of information available via a data network can render particular information difficult to locate in the network. For example, the number of web pages available via the Internet makes it difficult to determine which particular web pages include information relevant to a particular topic. One tool that can be employed to determine a set of web pages likely to include relevant information is a search engine.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.